mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - The Cart Before the Ponies/@comment-26327520-20160811134855
Se ninguém tivesse falado sobre a Corrida Maluca entes, eu provavelmente nem ia perceber ou ter essa sensação, faz muito tempo que via os desenhos da Hanna Barbera da até uma saudade, depois vou ver se assisto alguns para refrescar a memória. Eu vendo esse episódio eu acho que me pareceu que as CMC aumentaram um pouco de tamanho, tipo parece que elas tão um pouco maiores, alguém mas conseguiu perceber isso ou e só ilusão de ótica xD Eu achei estranho o fato da Cheerilee da só um dia para construir os carrinhos, estranho, será que daria para construir isso em um só dia mesmo =P A realidade pede socorro =B A cena área da pista, sim foi bem estranha mas eu acho que a Hasbro fez desse jeito propositalmente, porque se olharmos direito parece um trevo de quatro folhas , será que eles quiseram mencionar algo com esse estilo de pista, sei não, só to tentando achar algum significado ou motivo pra isso =P It's bullshit , como pode a Derpy ter ganhado, mesmo eu ter rido muito com essa cena, mas sei que teve uma TRAP nisso ai, Celestia e a nova Dilma de Equestria xDxD Eita olha lá a galinha, ai mesmo que eu tenha rido bastante com a cena, admito que foi um pouco estranho, não gosto tanto assim da piada, mas ver ela agora foi muito interessante, porque a cena, parece que a Scoots ia reverenciar a cabeça de galinha xDxD mas o resultado final foi bem maneiro, um falcão, muito dahora. Agora uma coisa que me chamou a atenção foi nas cenas finais, quando as 3 manes estão ajudando suas irmãs (sim nada de quase irmãos o Scoots, nada disso). Oque me chamou a atenção são as roupas que elas tão usando e o designer que elas ficaram dahora muito dahora, agora o estranho e o fato delas estarem sujas de óleo sendo que esses carrinhos não são movidos a base de combustíveis xDxD Detalhe também pra cena delas, quando estam relaxando, ou seja uma pena menção ao Applejack's "Day" Off, e destaque para os óculos da Applejack , que são muito legais, quero um pra mim =P Pra mim a Cheerilee foi muito boa nesse episodio, ela ficoumuito fofa com aquela roupa de líder de torcida , ela roubou a cena todas as vezes em que apareceu =D É a dubladora dela também, tem a voz perfeita que combina com a personagem. Quero mas aparições da Cheerilee =B Isso explica o porque da Sweetie Belle quase sempre fazer aquelascaras de má , e fazer aquelas "malvadezas" que os fãs as vezes gostam, e coisa de irmãs =P A música do episódio foi bem legal, não chegou a dar aquela empolgação ou arrepio mas, ela e bem contagiante e ela também foi um bom combustível pra manter o episódio no nível. O Episódio em si, eu achei muito...”Simples” não teve um grande, (como posso dizer) desenvolvimento??? Porque na metade do episódio já tava ficando chato, e foi a musica que salvou de não ficar chato de vez, se não tivesse a canção o episódio teria ficado pior e “monótono”. Com tudo isso eu dou pro episódio um 5,5/10, espero que os próximos episódios sejam melhores, não quero ter expectativas altas e na hora, acabarem com ela =(